dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Deathcrown
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form |link4 = First Impact Deathcrown |name4 = First Impact }} enemy and inflicts damage equal to the target's STA on normal attack. |activeskill1 = Fatal Blow ( /Melee) |flavora1 = Death Flare, Deathcrown's sword, emits the energy of flame that brings death upon the enemy. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 1603% damage to 1 enemy, for 5.8 seconds and decreases by 55%. 10.6 sec |activeskill2 = Mark of Death ( /Melee) |flavora2 = Leaves a irremovable Mark of Death to anyone who resists against him. |aEffect2 = Dispels 1 enemy's positive effects, inflicts 1561% damage and leaves a of death that makes it the target of all allies' attacks for 7 sec. An enemy with the Mark of Death receives additional damage that is equal to 280% of Deathcrown's ATK. 13.6 sec |activeskill3 = Leader of Death ( /Melee) |flavora3 = Deathcrown, the king of the living and the dead, only guides you to eternal death. |aEffect3 = For 5 sec, decreases damage by 85%, all enemies, and at the end of the channel, returns 1490% of received damage to 1 enemy, additionally inflicting 1637% }} with a 'highly accurate' blow. Anyone killed by this skill cannot be revived. 25 sec |passive1 = Life or Death |flavorp1 = Life and death are connected by fate. |pEffect1 = Deathcreown is unable to die from Instant Death skills. For 17 seconds, increases by 28% and by 22% whenever an enemy or ally dies or revives. Stacks up to 5 times. |passive2 = The King's Authority |flavorp2 = The strength and authority of Deathcrown is absolute. |pEffect2 = Increases all party members' by 15% and ATK by 15%. |passive3 = Breath of Death ( /Ranged) |flavorp3 = There is no one who can defeat Deathcrown when he has Shadowcrag's protection. |pEffect3 = With a 30% chance (when hit), inflicts 830% damage to all enemies 1 with a fixed chance of removing all positive effects. Inflicts 140% additional damage for each dispelled effect and decreases by 44% for 9 sec. 6.5 sec |passive4 = King of the Living and Dead |flavorp4 = Only the King of the Living and the Dead has the power to control life and death in this world. |pEffect4 = damage received by enemeies with the "Mark of Death" increases by 25%, and additional damage received while afflicted by the debuff increases by 160% of Deathcrown's ATK. |passive5 = Lord of Death |flavorp5 = No one escapes the judgment of the King of the Living and the Dead. |pEffect5 = "Breath of Death" (MAX) inflicts a debuff which causes hit enemies to receive 33% increased damage, and prevents them from resurrecting upon death. |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = The 280% is indeed derived from Deathcrown himself. All incoming attacks, would it be from Deathcrown or an other ally, even a pet, will activate the emblem. |aEffect3_ex = The in-game skill description is unfortunately quite convoluted. The description above should be accurate. |pEffect1_ex = "Instant Death" includes all instant death effects, ranging up to U grade skills such as from Transcended Greysoul. |pEffect2_ex =The first part of this passive will influence helper allies as well. The second part of this passive takes into account the helper allies as well. This additional buff applies to self. |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Deathcrown_(Skills) |pt1 = Breath of Death's activation will summon his Dragon from outside the screen, similar to his past incarnations. This dragon is similar to his own Dragon from shown in Chapter 3. }} fr:Deathcrown Sublimé Category:Transcended Quinque Dracos